


Ride of Your Life

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amusement Parks, Engaged, M/M, Modern AU, Roller Coasters, Winning Prizes, adults acting like teenagers, kissing on top of the Ferris Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: Lance has a brilliant idea to drag his fiancé to an amusement park to fulfill the mushy amusement park fantasy they never got to experience as teenagers. It is both a beautiful and goofy experience, and they just love each other so much.Feat. serious spite flirting from Lance and Shiro that soccer moms collectively shield their children's eyes from





	Ride of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago now, and I have no excuse for it other than I LOVE amusement parks and rides (I AM an adrenaline junkie), Coasters are my true love... and I wanted to live out my OWN amusement park fantasy however possible.  
> Also, These two are totally the type to act like teenagers in love.   
> It's beautiful. I love it.

Did they mean to end up at the amusement park? Maybe not, but every once in a while fate has to intervene, and when Lance got tickets half price from a coworker and presented them to Shiro begging to go, Shiro took it as a sign that Lance wanted to do something cheesy and romantic.

And it was somewhat romantic to pull up to the park and be dragged out of the car by Lance, who couldn't wait to indulge every theme park fantasy he'd never had the pleasure of enjoying as a teenager. Although, Shiro was a little put off by the sixteen year old ticket taker that snapped her bubblegum when they approached and uninterestedly slapped their armbands on. Lance couldn't be bothered, but Shiro tried not to grimace as he pulled the sticky end of the armband off of arm hairs and tried to follow his fiancé as he ran into the park. Shiro didn't have the first clue about what they should do, but fortunately Lance had already developed a detailed plan of how to maximize their time and get Shiro on every ride that was going to be worth their time.

"Shiro, don't you know anything about rides? You can work up to the big rides, or you can jump right in, but you never go from a big roller coaster to the Wacky Shack, that's park 101." Lance pulled them along the midway and Shiro followed benignly, clueless and wiling to learn.

"I honestly didn't know. I didn't really go to amusement parks as a kid." Shiro smiled when Lance looked back at him. "I am completely at your mercy, Lance."

Lance stopped suddenly and turned around, wicked smile on his lips. "You bet you are, you beautiful chiseled man." Lance crowded the two of them into one of those cheesy photo booths. "Step into my office and I'll tell you about everything I'd like to ride."

"Lance, for gods sake! There are children!"

"I thought we were here to make memories?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After tucking away the photo strip from the booth in his wallet and riding the Scrambler to press the two of them together, Shiro walked hand in hand with Lance as they looked for what to ride next. As they walked along, various games flashed and people called out trying to entice them to play. It wasn't until they walked past a booth with the milk bottles stacked up that they even stopped at all.

"Ey, you! Arms!!" Shiro glanced over, curiosity getting the better of him. "Yeah you, walking with the tan sweetheart. Whatta you say? Think you got what it takes?" The man tossed one of the balls between his hands before under-handing it to Shiro who caught it. He glanced at Lance, who just smiled and shrugged, walking over still latched onto Shiro's arm. 

"That depends, how much are you charging?" Shiro smiled sheepishly.

"I'll give you one toss for free if you throw with him on your arm." The man gestured to Lance who hadn't let go. The subtle changes in Lance's face were barely enough for Shiro to pick up on, but it was all the encouragement he needed.

"What happens if I knock it over?"

"You miss you're not out anything, but if you can knock a whole stack over I'll let you pick any prize you want. Whatta you say? Willing to play?"

Shiro pretended to think for another moment before Lance nudged him.

"I sure would LOVE that shiny blue fish hanging in the corner." Lance fluttered his eyelashes at Shiro and that was all he needed.

"Alright. One toss with him holding on, free of charge."

Shiro of course knew that his odds were pretty good, but the satisfaction of hearing the bottles all clatter down and Lance squeeze even tighter on his arm sure did puff up his chest just a bit more. The booth operator stood there shaking his head, and Shiro smiled politely as he turned to his fiancé and asked, "which one did you say you wanted, baby?"

~~~~~~~~

They couldn't take their prizes on the rides, so even though Shiro won three for Lance and Lance's marksmanship earned Shiro two flashy prizes, they gave their prizes to children running around with permission from their parents. Shiro still remained amazed by Lance's cool demeanor as he shot out the star with bbs right after Shiro failed, earning a huge stuffed dog for Shiro. He was positive that game was ACTUALLY impossible, but Lance never seemed to fail at surprising him.

After riding a few roller coasters, Lance had to drag Shiro away from one they'd already rode twice, and they laughed about Shiro being an adrenaline junkie over a funnel cake. Lance laughed just as he was raising another piece to his lips and a puff of powdered sugar blew up into the air. Shiro swore that was the cutest thing, and Lance blushed at the adoration in Shiro's eyes. 

After finishing the funnel cake they lovingly licked the powdered sugar off of their fingers, exchanging glances as Shiro cleaned Lance's thumb only for Lance to return the favor with Shiro's index finger. 

"We better go now, I think that soccer mom is going to have an aneurysm if she keeps watching us lick each other's fingers." Lance licked his lips to clean up any sugar that may have fallen, and Shiro glanced over to confirm that there was indeed a mother with Foster Grants and a fashionable diaper bag that was scowling in their direction. Shiro smiled and leaned across the table to lick the sweetness out of his fiance's mouth, fiddling with the engagement ring on Lance's ring finger just because.

"She can deal, she doesn't own the park." Shiro lazily kissed Lance. "Besides, we're young and in love; we're engaged for God's sake."

"Okay." Lance smiled between kisses. "You've convinced me."

~~~~~~~~

"You want to what?" Shiro laughed.

"I want to buy it!!" Lance responded. "It can go in our wedding album! We'll tell everyone it's a wedding photo!"

"Lance, we're not even smiling!" Shiro looked back up at the monitor where both of them sat on the roller coaster, arms crossed and deadpan expressions. It was the second time they went on the ride, and after figuring out there was a camera they both agreed to ride it again and create a funny picture, but Shiro didn't expect Lance to want to keep it.

"It's still a good picture!" Lance insisted. "And I want to remember it forever." Shiro's heart was softened at this. "Maybe we can find a way to make it our 'Save the Date' card!"

"Maybe..." Shiro laughed, already picturing the faces of their families when they had a deadpan roller coaster picture hung up to remind them of the wedding.

~~~~~~~

"Thank you." Lance mumbled.

"For what?" Shiro looked at him, holding his hand as Lance looked up adoringly.

"For helping me live the dream. Doing all this coupley stuff to fulfill my amusement park romance fantasy. For fulfilling every other romantic fantasy." Lance smiled, quirked to the side and almost sheepish.

"I haven't fulfilled all of the fantasy yet." Shiro smiled, pulling Lance closer. "We still have to kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel."

"Can we practice before we get up there?" Lance raised his eyebrows, and Shiro chuckled. 

"I mean, there's nothing stopping us."

They stood in line as the sun faded from the sky, and when they got on the Ferris Wheel Lance sat himself comfortably resting against Shiro. With an arm wrapped around his future husband, Shiro smiled as they reached the top and watched the sunset finish.

"I love you." Lance mumbled. They kissed, fingers trailing up necks and across cheekbones. Shiro would be lying if said he didn't love the feeling of the engagement ring on Lance's finger as it slid over his skin.

If every day were perfect, Shiro might not need a partner in life, but he thanked his lucky stars to have found as perfect a one as Lance to spend the rest of an imperfect life with.

And they'd work hard to make it as perfect as possible. Today was a sure sign of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed this half as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> (And for the record, I would totally use a funny roller coaster picture as my save the date card if I could. But, that might be a ways off, lol. Keeping it in the brain bin though.)


End file.
